An Average Day at Kakeguriu High
by 7Handroid
Summary: The Average days in Kakeguriu highschool staring Yumiko and Ryouto and Meari


_**Hello Loyal fans. It's been awhile since i concluded my Nier: Automata story. Today and for hopefully a little while i'll be doing some Kakegurui fanfics. I have only watched the Anime so far so only Anime characters will appear. Also we all know kakegurui isn't exactly scared to be sexual. So for any 10 year old weebs reading this. Stop reading this. Are you still reading this? Plz stop. Ok so any non 10 year old weebs let's get to the story.**_

Ryouto Suzui (the forgettable main character) was waiting in the halls of Hyakkaou Private Academy. His best friend and gambler with an unquenchable thirst, Yumiko, was just getting out of getting out of Third period. It had been 2 weeks since Yumiko had defeated Midari Ikishima of the beautification society. The one eyed weirdo had rigged the game so where she herself would lose. "One of these days, this gambling is going to get me killed" Ryouto thought to himself. He had been enslaved by Meari Saotome, freed, then watched yumiko make a little girl cry was then threatened by the student counsel when Yumiko had lost to the president of the Traditional Japanese society, then had a sack be put over his head and brought to an underground murder dungeon where that masochist Midari had forced himself and Yumiko to participate in a gamble for their very lives lest they be shot to death.

As he walked to lunch where he would meet Yumiko he smiled "But these two weeks have been pretty normal. Yumiko-San has stuck to gambling with…. Normal people" and it was true. Yumiko has lost some, and won most of her games she had been in. A minute later Ryouto had entered the Cafeteria and looked around. As usual the school had become a giant gambling den to the point no one had room to eat. Everyone was gambling. "Ah. Their she is". Yumiko was sitting in one of the center tables. The game? Blackjack (also known as 21) and Yumiko was in a friendly game with herself, Meari Saotome and a random male whose character will remain vague and undetailed. The dealer was the Student Council Secretary Sayaka Igarashi, the same girl who oversaw Yumiko's game when the school hosted the debt erasing tournament. Naturally the 3 players were very intensely into their card game and disturbing them would get him killed.

 _ **ROUND 1:**_

Random Guy: ill put down 300 yen in chips

Meari: Baaakkkaaa! This is a real game. I will be putting down 600 yen down.

Yumiko blushes and smiles "Why stop their? I will put down 3,000 yen down!"

Meari facepalms herself "WHAAAT!? Are you trying to become a housepet again? You really are insane aren't you."

Sayaka: No more bets. Lets deal.

*Sayaka deals the first card to Yumiko. She has an 8. The next card was given to Satome and she was given a Jack, worth 10 points. The Nameless guy is next and he was given a 2. The dealer gave herself a card but it is upside down. Yumiko's next card is a 9 which means she has a total of 17 out of 21 points. Meari is given a 10 which gave her a score of 20. The random guy is given a 9. He has a score of 11. The dealer flips over her first card which is a Queen, worth ten.

Yumiko: I am going to hold.

Meari chuckled and said "I am going to split!" she seperates the two cards and Sayaka gave her two new cards. One pair has another 20. The other pair has an Ace meaning 21. "I'll hold my cards now" she says confident in her victory.

Random Guy: i'll draw please. *he gets a 5 meaning he has 16 points in total.*

Sayaka flips her second card and its a 9. She has 19 points. Yumiko has lost and so has the random guy. Meari has gained 2,400 yen from this round and she laughed at Yumiko "Baaakaaa! Your money is just fattening those Student Councils pockets." Ryouto tried to cheer Yumiko on by saying "You need to be careful. I don't want you to become a housepet again."

Yumiko has her gamble face on and her left hand slipped between her legs, her face was pushed a bright red and her smile was abnormally large "Its ok Ryouto-San! This…. Is FUN! This rush is amazing!" Meari Saotome gave a similar reaction. The nameless boy was cowering in his seat. The game was just continuing. Come back next time to see the conclusion of this gamble!


End file.
